Forum:Congress/BOB-SOS Merge
I think it's time we adopted the CPW's system of user rights. The BOB and SOS are basically the same, separated only by titles and a de facto splitting of "power". Honestly, that should changed. The BOB and SOS should merge into one United Congress, consisting of all the users who have Sysop Rights. The few users who have B-Cat Rights will merely promote and demote users as called for by the RfA. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 23:49, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Optional: Ninjinian will be put on the Wall of Fame (if he isn't already there) for pushing so hard for Sysops to get recognized and working very hard on his UTR articles. BALLOT! Cast thy vote and make thy mark on the site! :P.S. Anyone can vote. For * Sure, whatever. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 23:51, September 26, 2009 (UTC) * Correct, Explorer. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 08:26, September 27, 2009 (UTC) * Yes. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 20:01, September 28, 2009 (UTC) * It's fundamental Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 21:26, October 19, 2009 (UTC) * Very good. We've got to make a huge picture now!--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 21:30, October 19, 2009 (UTC) * Pretty good idea. --Speeddasher *--† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 19:42, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Against Neutral It sounds like an awesome idea, but I don't know, it's quite a move. (Note: I may chage my vote to for, in due course) -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 19:08, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Comment Box * Whaddaya think? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 23:49, September 26, 2009 (UTC) * It's true that the SOS & BOB are actually quite similar, and it would be better to merge them. And I'm already on the Wall of Fame, but thanks. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 08:28, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I think this is definitely probably a step in the right direction, although I tend to be suspicious of anything centralising power. Despite this, I would vote yes if I was a BOB or SOS.--N⊘tAnEditor 19:16, October 19, 2009 (UTC) VERDICT THIS BILL HAS BEEN PASSED. --Happyface (TALK 2 MEH) 20:02, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Final Name Well, what should they be called then? Now that the BOB and the SOS have been merged. What should be their joint name? BOB-SOS??? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:24, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm. The Wiki Administrators?. I think we should include the rollbacks in it, and make Congress let ANYONE vote. --Happyface (TALK 2 MEH) 20:29, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Nah! I think it should be something like "Bureau of Bureaucracy Sysop Senate" (BOSS). Like it? BOSS includes references to both Sysops and Bureaucrats. But then Rollbacks doesn't fit in there. I think the BOSS can be one and RTF can be separate. Besides, they have a pretty good name. -- ¤ [[User:Ninjinian|(User page!)]] [[User talk:Ninjinian|(Happy Halloween!)]] 20:00, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Anyone? Anybody?? I guess nobody visits the Congress anymore. If they merge.... I still want sysops to be recognised, because then everybody will just take SOS as BOB. But both are "BOSS". -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:21, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I would rather do "United Congress", but the BOSS acronym sounds nice. Bureau of Bureaucrats and the Sysop Senate.... I kinda like that. Though it's a little awkward. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 20:31, November 4, 2009 (UTC) BOSS in my opinion sounds better. We'd better not vote on this, because we just want to get on with it, don't we? What's the official date of the merge? Will this mean that sysops will also become bureaucrats, but remain with the name as a BOSS aka. Senator? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:36, November 4, 2009 (UTC) BOSS sounds good. We'll officially merge on November 14. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 20:54, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Okay then! BOSS it is! I'll make a BOSS page and edit some stuff. This'll go in the announcements. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:16, November 5, 2009 (UTC) * BOSS is soooooo boss. Get it? Boss... it's an old timey slang adjective, meaning cool... now, let's go edit this wiki LIKE A BOSS! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 19:42, November 5, 2009 (UTC)